This invention relates to on-line television programming, entertainment, and social activity information systems.
On-line interactive television program guides have been developed in which users may access a web site with their personal computer or Internet-enabled set-top box to obtain program listings and other program-related information. The Internet also provides users with the ability to access information on entertainment and social activities. Users may use the Internet to access entertainment and activity-related web sites that do not generally include television program listings. Users may, for example, access web sites to obtain schedules for sporting events, in-theater movies, live shows, church services, or schedules for other entertainment events or social activities in which the users are interested. The large amount of available television-related, entertainment-related, and social-activity-related information available on-line may tend to overload users. Users must typically weed through large amounts of undesired information to access information of interest.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an on-line scheduling application that users may personalize to obtain television, entertainment, and social-activity-related information.